


30_Kisses Table - Kyo/Yuki

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Challenge Table, Community: 30_kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30_Kisses table: links added as I upload the fics to AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30_Kisses Table - Kyo/Yuki

01\. Look over here  | 02\. News; letter  | 03\. Jolt! | 04\. Our distance and that person  | 05\. "Ano sa"   
---|---|---|---|---  
06\. The space between dream and reality  | 07\. Superstar  | 08\. Our own world  | 09\. Dash | 10\. #10  
11\. Gardenia | 12\. In a good mood  | 13\. Excessive chain | 14\. Radio-cassette player  | 15\. Perfect blue  
16\. Invincible; unrivaled | 17\. kHz (kilohertz)  | 18\. "Say ahh...." | 19\. Red  | 20\. The road home   
21\. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  | 22\. Cradle  | 23\. Candy | 24\. Goodnight  | 25\. Fence   
26\. If only I could make you mine  | 27\. Overflow  | 28\. Wada Calcium CD3  | 29\. The sound of waves  | 30\. kiss 


End file.
